


Only for Tonight

by time_and_souvenir



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr Love, Mr Love Dream Date, Mr Love Mobile, Mr Love Queen's Choice, mlqc helios - Fandom, mlqc kiro - Fandom, mr love helios, mr love kiro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_and_souvenir/pseuds/time_and_souvenir
Summary: Helios is out gathering information that leads him to a dead end, only to find himself running into MC.
Kudos: 18





	Only for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> As always I choose a random name for MC, slight spoilers for chapters 15 and up/takes place before chapter 18, warning for people who don’t deal with blood very well, eventual NSFW/smut. This took me FOREVER to write! It was very difficult to get into Helios’ head, I definitely wanted to write this but it was hard! The Helios I write about is a bit different from the one we know in MLQC, but I just had this idea and ran with it. I hope you enjoy 🤍

  
“Put your hands up! I said put your hands—ugh!” Helios watched the STF officer fall down, the man’s body twitching slightly as a puddle of blood formed underneath him. What a horrible way day to die, he thought as he slid his gun back into his shoulder holster. Sighing, the silver haired male bent down and tilted his head as he looked at the dead man before him. Carefully he rummaged through the officer’s pockets trying to find what he came for her. Black Swan was always in need of information and Helios was their collector. 

Tilting his head, he found several documents and the man’s phone, but not the file he was supposed to get. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he looked at the officer’s license, his name had been Aster Hozier and apparently a normal grunt in the STF. Helios looked through the documents he took from Aster one more thing, but again they seemed like regular documents, one file focused on an evolver who worked at a hospital, another discussed an area of downtown Loveland that suspected evolvers had been hiding. Why would a lowly STF grunt carry such things? He was intrigued, but not enough to look into it further, nonetheless he folded the papers and tucked them into his back pocket.

Shrugging, he stood up from his haunches and stretched. He had no idea why an STF officer was hanging out in an abandoned warehouse outside of Loveland, they were a shady group but leaving one of their own go to an isolated area by himself? Something was off. Scratching his head, he leaned back and stretched annoyed that his entire night was wasted. He had come back to Black Swan for a reason and while he didn’t mind going out and gathering information for them, he was irritated that his time had been misspent. 

Helios turned his back to the dead STF agent and reached for his phone from his pocket. Turning it on he sent a quick text explaining what happened and slid the phone back into his pocket. The building hadn’t been used in a while, windows were bashed in with the glass littering the floor, holes in the ceiling showed the night sky above him, he could even see a star or two. Graffiti was all over the place too, intricate designs with random large, block like letters scattered all across the walls and on some parts of the floors too. Whatever it used to be, a warehouse? He thought to himself as his eyes scanned the large room, the building itself was falling apart but apparently it was haven for some. Kids and some nearby gangs maybe. 

Turning his gaze towards the exit, he started to decide on what next to do; he didn’t want to go back empty handed and while it was late for most people, he didn’t want to waste the night away. He had gotten a lot done during the last few months in the evenings, it was easier to move and conceal himself that way. Serenity’s face suddenly popped up in his eyes and he stopped walking. He tried to remember her face, her big doe eyes and that sweet smile. The way she called his name. “Kiro! Kiro!” He closed his eyes and flashes of his memories with her played in his head. He missed her so much and he ached to be with her again, but he had made his decision and now he had to live with it. 

Helios recalled the moment he used his evol on her, forcing her to walk away from him. It had been months, but he could still see her face, the look of utter hurt and betrayal looking at him as his evol made her turn and walk away. A chill went down his spine at the memory and his hands clenched tightly at his sides. He tried to push her out of his mind, but Serenity had made quite a home in his head. Haunting him and taunting him all throughout the day and night, yet he wondered if she had the same thoughts? Did she miss him? Or wonder how he was doing? Shaking his head, he sighed and started to walk towards the exit again. He couldn’t dwell on the thought of her for too long, he would go insane and frankly if he kept thinking about it more than he already had…he probably would go insane. 

He felt his phone buzz in a pocket, and he pulled it out as he walked, no rush to get back to headquarters was their response. Which meant he could go back to Loveland and maybe check around some more, there was chatter going around about a--- 

“Officer Hozier?” A voice called out from the entrance and Helios froze for a moment before collecting himself. He immediately moved behind a pile of crates stacked and pulled out his gun. “Hello? Officer Hozier?” the voice rang out again sounding closer and closer, the shuffling of feet moving towards him. The former popstar felt himself tense again; his finger steady on the trigger of his gun. Turning his back against the crates, he watched as a small figure walked past back him and towards the back of the warehouse. His eyes narrowed and he blinked as he realized the figure was a woman. Petite with dark tresses, she held a flashlight and was carefully stepping over the glass and trash that was scattered over the floor. “Did I come too early? Or did I go the wrong spot?” The woman was talking to herself, but loud enough that he could hear her. 

Helios froze once more and slowly lowered his arm and placed the gun back into his shoulder holster. It was Serenity. The woman happened to find herself in the worst of locations most of the time, but why in the world did she find her way here? 

Careful to keep enough distance, he moved closer towards her making sure to stay behind the rows of random crates scattered around. Serenity looked so small compared to the giant area they were in and he couldn’t help but smile a bit to himself as she huffed and quietly mumbled to herself. She was acting a bit annoyed, but she looked well; his little producer was wearing one of her light blue dresses she usually wore with leggings and ankle boots. Simple and sweet, the very essence of her. Seeing her right in front of him though, close enough that he could reach out and touch her…the feeling was jarring. 

“I must have put in the wrong address,” Serenity sighed and stopped, looking down at her phone for a moment. She started to walk again, and he suddenly realized how close she was finding the STF officer he had met with earlier. If she happened to stumble about the body, he didn’t think she would react very well, and he couldn’t have that happen, now could he? She had seen enough of violence and death already. He was thankful she hadn’t remembered their time together as they got experimented on, he was a bit sad she had forgotten him but glad she didn’t remember the horror and pain they went through together. 

He moved closer to her now, taking care to watch his steps for the broken glass that was all over the floor. All of a sudden Helios saw Serenity stumble and she cried out as she went tumbling forward, before her face could hit the ground, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her upward into his chest. “What—” The petite brunette gasped out as one of his hands covered her eyes. 

“What are you doing here, hm?” He spoke into her ear, making his voice sound as harsh as possible. He wanted to seem cold to her, but he also could feel his entire body start to heat up as he felt her against him. Her sweet scent filled his senses and he took a second opening and closing his eyes to center himself. It had been so long and he needed to restrain himself from what he really wanted to do. Serenity started to struggle against him, and Helios couldn’t help but laugh as he didn’t budge holding her. “And here I thought the police officer you like to hang out would’ve taught you how to defend yourself, that’s pretty disappointing Serenity,” He spoke amusement coloring his tone, his lips almost touching her ear. 

“You…...Helios,” she murmured his name and instantly relaxed against him. A tiny hand reached up and brushed against his fingers that covered her eyes. She lightly pressed her fingertips against own and he took his hand away while loosening his grip on her torso, but not letting go. The brunette turned in his arms and looked up at him, an expression torn between confusion and relief on her face. He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly she winced and started to dip down. His gaze moved from her face to down her legs and he watched as her left leg went out from underneath her. She didn’t go far as he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her waist and lifted her up, one of his eyebrows raising as she looked at him blinking. 

“Did you hurt yourself when you fell?” Helios asked her as he moved them back towards the entrance, putting as much distance between them and the dead officer as possible. She started to protest against him and push against his shoulders, but he narrowed his eyes at her, and she stopped resisting. He saw a crate on the floor, walked over to it, setting her down on it. He checked the floor before kneeling and eyed her left leg. Serenity’s left was bleeding, her legging ripped with something poking out of it. “You fell on the glass, sheesh. Do you ever watch where you’re stepping or are you just that blind?” He shook his head and looked up at her, only to find her biting her lip in pain. Frowning, he reached up and cupped her chin making her look at him. “You don’t ever learn, do you?” 

Sighing, he let go of the brunette’s chin and grabbed the edge of her dress ripping it. He watched her face all the while and she winced but didn’t argue against it. Good girl. “I’m going to remove the shard and on the count of three, breathe out all right?” He spoke to her calmly and he didn’t mean to sound gentle, but it came out naturally. Again, she didn’t reply and only nodded in return. If she was being that quiet, she must have been in pain. Helios placed one hand on the side of her leg and grabbed the shard of glass with the other. He counted to three and when Serenity breathed out like he asked, he pulled out the shard embedded in her skin. Luckily the shard didn’t get into her too deep, he tossed the glass aside and started to wrap the fabric he ripped off her dress around her knee. 

“So…now are you going to tell me why you were here?” He asked once more making sure his tone was harsh again. It was all too easy to slip up around her, to be his true self again. He kept wrapping her the fabric around her knee and he proud of the fact that she only winced a little. “I was supposed to meet a contact here, we were supposed to trade information,” she finally answered his question after a long pause, and he narrowed his eyes in response. She was still digging and investigating into things and places even though she was warned many times not to. Plus, that officer didn’t something was very off about the meeting. Standing up, Helios looked down at her and crossed his arms debating with himself.

Serenity looked up at him for a few moments, her chocolate colored hues studying his face before looking downward. A stab of pain shot through him; it was the same type of look she gave him before he had made her forget who he was from before. Leaning down again, the silver haired male roughly grabbed her face and made her look at him. “What is really going on here Serenity? I told you to stay out of evolver matters, yet here you are.” He knelt down so their faces were only inches apart, his fingers eased up and he caressed the side of her face. She glared at him and he couldn’t help but smirk at her, she looked adorable when she got mad not intimidating. Not his Miss Chips. 

“This has nothing to with you Helios!” Serenity reached up and pushed away his hand from her face, both of her arms pressing into his chest and away from her. Letting out a snort, he grabbed both of her wrists and leaned in close to her invading her personal face. He opened his mouth to reply but went silent when he felt something warm drip onto his hand. She was bleeding, he looked at her hands that he held and narrowed his eyes; several cuts covered her hands with decent gash on her right-hand gleaming across her knuckles. When she fell, she must’ve pressed her hands into the floors and into the glass. 

Shaking his head, he gently let her other hand go and focused on her right hand. He lifted it up to his face, his azure eyes examining the gash. It wasn’t bleeding badly, but it did need tending to sooner rather than later. 

“Look, thank you for helping me. But I should go, I did have someone I needed to meet,” She spoke in that producer boss voice of hers and he looked into her eyes for a moment before returning to her hand. “I really do appreciate you helping me Helios but I----” She stopped speaking and gasped loudly when he brought her injured finger to his lips. Holding her gaze, he lightly kissed the tip of her finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking for a few long moments. The metallic taste of her blood was bitter, but he didn’t care he just wanted to stop the bleeding for a moment and jostle her a bit. 

He stole a glance at her, and Serenity was looking down at him, a lovely shade of crimson covering her cheeks. Helios had just wanted to check on her a bit but couldn’t help himself when it came to her. Suddenly, she pulled her hand away from his mouth and she held it to her chest leaning away from him. “I…I’m going!” The producer suddenly stood up almost knocking him over, she winced all the while but apparently was determined to get away from him. Without thinking Helios he stood up and grabbed the back of her neck gently, forcing her to turn to him. “No, you aren’t going anywhere except with me tonight Serenity,” He paused for a moment, he closed his eyes and opened them activating his evol. “I command you to sleep.” Her eyes went wide before closing and he pulled her into his arms when her body went limp. His hand went to her head while the other held her middle and he sighed. This night was turning out to be nothing he had expected.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll return in the morning, yes. Understood. See you then,” He ended the phone call he was on and immediately turned off his phone. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair before turning away from the window. It had been awhile since he had come to the “safe house” Savin had set up for him in case of emergencies. His former agent had several places in Loveland for him to run off to lay low, but out of all the secret hideaways Savin had, the little apartment by the Loveland docks he stood in was his favorite. It was the off season for fishing so the docks were deserted and it was quiet which was rare for still being in the city. It wasn’t the nicest or fanciest space, and it was quite small compared to other places he had been stayed in, but it would make do. Pulling the curtains closed, he moved across the room and sat on the bed. 

Serenity hadn’t woken up once on the way over here and it had been almost an hour since they arrived. She was still out cold, she exhausted before he had left, and he feared that she only grew more tired during their separation. He reached out and caressed the side of her face. Maybe using his evol on her wasn’t such a bad thing after all, at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. Breathing out, he sat back and ran his hands through his hair again; what the heck was he thinking? He thought to himself as he closed and opened his eyes. Helios looked at her again, his eyes taking in all of her. Her hands were bandaged up and weren’t bleeding anymore, thankfully Savin had made sure the apartment had a first aid kit. Her knee was doing much better as well, he had replaced the fabric of her dress with gauze and he was sure with the proper care it would heal as well. 

The silver haired male looked from her knee to her face, several deeply buried emotions bubbling up in him. With a sigh, he laid on his side and carefully laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes. For the first time in months he felt completely calm and relaxed, he just needed a moment like this with her. It was selfish of him, but he couldn’t help it. Being around her was recharging for him, he left to protect her, but their estrangement had taken a toll on him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and nuzzled his face into her; it had been so long since he was this close to her, it almost didn’t feel real. “Mmm, Kiro.” He stiffened at the small murmur of name and his entire body tensed. Frowning, he fought with himself on what to say to her. He needed to set things straight with her, maybe losing a little bit of blood made her feel confused. Awake or not, he needed to be adamant and make sure she knew he wasn’t Kiro. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Serenity lift her hands and move them into his hair, her fingers brushing against the silver strands there. Helios exhaled and started to relax bit by bit, his stomach clenching as longing coursed through him. Helios lifted his head slightly to look up and get a view of her, his chin resting over her stomach. The petite brunette looked down at him, a relaxed and somewhat sleepy look on her expression. His heart tightened a bit and he fought back a frown, he couldn’t tell if she was genuinely happy to wake up to him or it was his evol, the curse of absolute charm. “You know I would really like to meet this ‘Kiro’ person you keep mentioning, considering you keep getting the two of us confused and---” He paused as both of her hands went to his cheeks and smushed them together. His eyes widened in shock as she stopped a moment later and started caress the sides of his face.

“I wish you would this already, it’s been so long. I’ve….I’ve been looking for you. Ever since you sent me away….again,” She huffed the last word, narrowing her eyes at him. He wanted to respond to her, but he was too shocked to say anything. How could she undo his absolute charm? It made no sense. “Kiro.” She interrupted his thoughts by smushing his cheeks again and he looked up at her sheepishly for a moment before shaking his head. “I am not---mmm!” He opened his mouth to deny that she wasn’t who she claimed him to be, instead he was interrupted by her mouth pressing against his own. Her hands moved from his face to the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to her. His hands landed on either side of her head as he gradually moved over her, his eyes fluttering closed as the kiss deepened. 

He had missed her so much, it had been so long, too long he was apart from her. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours and he felt himself truly relaxing before he remembered what they were doing and pulled away from her abruptly suddenly realizing he was losing himself in her. “Serenity…I’m not….” He paused shaking his head, his eyes darting away from her as he tried to calm his breathing. His thoughts were wild, fighting between wanting her and kissing her to sticking with the plan and playing the role of Helios. Months of being apart, making her forget him to doing horrible, horrible things…he suddenly wanted to throw everything away just from a simple kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut and he shook his head, he had to lie to her, to protect her, he had to do this.  
“I’ve told you before, I am not Kiro. I am Helios, I know you aren’t the brightest person in the world but listen to what I am saying. I. am. Helios,” he enunciated each world harshly and turned his face away from her, his eyes narrowing. Pushing her away was becoming increasingly difficult and honestly it was tiring. 

Delicate, soft hands touched the side of his face and lightly forced him to look back at her. He fought back a small groan as he shut his eyes tightly.  
“Kiro. Kiro, look at me,” She murmured his name again, his true name and she sounded so imploring that he couldn’t help but open his eyes and look at her. She was a siren to him, and he was a lost sailor, she should’ve been gifted the evol of absolute charm because he was completely enthralled by her. Helios felt his breath catch at the way she looked at him, all his worries and negative thoughts fading and disappearing into nothing. Shaking his head, he couldn’t help himself and moved back toward her, their faces only inches apart. 

“I’m not Kiro, I’m not,” he whispered her wrapping his arms around her neck and leaning down. Smiling, Serenity pressed herself up against him and pecked his lips as her arms wound around his neck. 

“Kiro, the greatest superstar ever, my Kiro.”

“I’m not,” He murmured into her mouth and kissed her again, a needy sign leaving his mouth. “I’m not Kiro,” Helios kept whispering over and over into her lips as their mouths came together repeatedly, the minutes ticking away. Serenity kept murmuring ‘Kiro’ and he broke away from her, his mouth inches from his own. He looked deep into her eyes, knowing he was going to lose the battle with her no matter what he said. Smiling, Serenity pulled him closer and kissed him wholeheartedly, leaving no room for any more discussion or argument. His tongue moved past her lips and pressed into her own, and she rewarded him with a small moan that made his toes want to curl. Carefully, he slowly rolled them over to where he was completely on top of her. One of his hands slid down her side and to her leg, making sure that her injured knee wasn’t pressed against anything before moving his hand back up her side again. He reached for her both of her hands and combined their hands together, placing them over her head. He continued to kiss her repeatedly until they had to pull back from each so they could breathe.

Panting above her, he shook his head with a smile. “How? How did you figure it out? Hm?” His voice softened as he spoke, the harsh façade of Helios thrown aside. He caressed the side of her face, his thumb rubbing against the corner of her lips. The petite brunette looked up at him, seemingly glowing as she squeezed both of his hands. “I don’t know how or why exactly but I’m glad I did, I never stopped looking for you Kiro,” Serenity said as she leaned up to him and kissed his nose. Kiro released her hands and his hands immediately wound around her back, pulling up to him. Laughing a little she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, resting her head into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you like you asked me to.” The silver haired male laughed into her hair, pressing a kiss atop her head. How did he get so lucky? 

They stayed like that for a while and he enjoyed the quiet and calm between him. It had been so long since they had seen each other, the very fact that she was in his arms now it didn’t feel quite real. Serenity had always been touchstone for him, when he felt lost or discouraged, he thought of her. Their time as children together had been short, but she was one of the only reasons he had made it through. 

He had buried his feelings and emotions so far within him that the mask of Helios had seemingly melted away and it was strange. It didn’t feel wrong, but it didn’t feel exactly right either. Breaking away from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. Smiling, he squeezed her lightly and rolled over to his side next to her. She moved and faced him snuggling into his body, her hands moving over his hips. Kiro pulled her close and stroked her hair, his other hand running up and down her back. 

“You know what I’m going to have to after this,” He spoke quietly as his eyes focused on the wall behind her. He wanted to avoid saying anything at all, but there was already enough lies and pain between them, he was sick of it all and didn’t want to hurt her further. All the vile and horrible things he had done, the people he had killed and their separation…even if he had to make her forget again, he wanted her to know. One of her hands touched the side of his face and he looked back at her, the look in her chocolate colored hues taking his breath away. The determination and devotion she looked at him with was everything and more. 

“I know. I don’t exactly why know you left or why you felt the need to use your evol on me, but…” Serenity paused, her eyes shifting from his gaze to his mouth and back to his eyes again. He fought the shiver that went down his back and he could feel his heart race as he waited for her to finish. “But I know I won’t ever stop looking for you and even if you have to make me forget you, it will only be for a while until we find each other again.” She held his face in her hands and she pressed her mouth against his own in a light kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, the kiss was brief, but it had sealed away everything that went unspoken behind them. She understood the situation, she knew what had to be done. It would be painful, leaving and making her forget him destroyed him; but he would shoulder the burden of that torment. And she was right, they would find one another again no matter what. “I understand Kiro, I do,” She pulled back from him, one of her hands moving from his neck and down his arm, her fingers running over the inked skin there. 

Everything was settled then, if she truly understood his intentions now, he wasn’t going to waste any more of their time together. He kissed the side of her face and trailed kisses up to her ear, his free hand cradled the back of her head. “I want you,” he whispered to her as his lips glided over the shell of her before lightly sucking the skin into his mouth. He felt the petite brunette gasp and shiver against him, and he smiled pulling back a bit so he could look down at her face. 

Serenity’s face was flushed with the loveliest shade of pink and she was lucky he had enough restraint to not jump her right then and there. “I want you too.” Her reply was all he needed, Kiro kissed her forehead and gently untangled himself from her before sitting up and moving off the bed. He watched her eyes flare with interest, and he bit his lip, happy and smug that this was a side of her he knew that was only reserved for him. The silver haired male kicked off his boots and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He held her gaze as he undid his pants and slid them off, leaving them to join the floor with his other clothes. 

“No boxers? Or anything?” She asked sounding breathless as she rapidly blinked up at him as he got back on the bed, crawling over her. “You know that isn’t the healthiest thing to do Kiro, you should---mmm!” She stopped scolding him the moment his hands groped her breasts through her dress. He hummed with approval as his fingers grazed over her nipples. They hardened against him and he let out a groan, suddenly feeling happy over how responsive she was to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin there alternating between kissing and sucking. Serenity wiggled against him slightly, jumping every now and then as he continued to tease and caress her chest. “Every night I thought of you, I dreamed of this,” Kiro murmured as he pulled back, his hands moving down her sides and pausing at the edge of her dress. He pulled the fabric upward, pausing for a moment so she could lift her arms. They smiled at each other as he finally removed her dress, he threw it over his shoulder and sat back on his haunches looking at her. 

Serenity had always been beautiful to him and he had been drawn to her ever since they were kids; but seeing her now flushed and so open to him it made him want to be wild. He leaned down and kissing her injured knee. “Mm, you complain about me not wearing any boxers….yet here you are with no bra, Miss Chips!” He teased her and laughed, continuing to kiss her injured knee. Kiro heard her huff at him and he laughed again, his lips moving to the inside of her leg. Her hands moved into his hair and she lightly pulled, her fingers tangling into the metallic strands. “Patience sweetheart,” his voice came out mumbled as he moved up the brunette’s leg pausing at the apex of her legs. Serenity’s underwear was soaked through and the smell of her made his already hardened cock throb. His gaze locked onto her own as he moved closer and kissed her wet center through her underwear. She cried out and pulled at his silver tresses and he hummed against her in reply. He sat back and slid his hands on either side of her underwear before slowly peeling it off of her and threw the garment away behind him. Once that was done, the silver haired male smoothed his hands back up her legs to the inside of her thighs. Desire coursed through him and his already throbbing cock ached to be buried inside her. He moved downward and positioned himself directly in view of the middle of her legs. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who desired for them to come together, her pussy completely soaked and quivering for attention. 

“Serenity,” Kiro whispered her name as his hands gently spread her legs further apart. A whimper left her mouth and she practically shook against him, grinding herself into his face. He reached up and grabbed her hands, pulling them down towards him. Leaning in close to her slit, his tongue ran along the seam of her, tracing the lips of her soaked entrance repeatedly. The brunette underneath him started to whimper loudly, her voice filling up the room and he couldn’t help but press his lower half into the mattress needing to feel friction. 

“Please, please don’t tease me Kiro.”

“But you love it when I tease you, Miss Chips~”

“Kiro.” 

He chuckled at the sound of her tone and sighed, pressing a kiss to the center of her soaked cunt before letting her hands go. “So impatient, you want me that much?” Kiro tilted his head at her and grabbed her hips pulling her pelvis up to his meet his own. He groaned at the contact, his erection lightly rubbing her against pussy. Serenity arched up to him and he smiled, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“It has been long, since Christmas mind you!” Serenity huffed at him, her hands clenching and unclenching against his chest. 

He blinked at her and paused, “It hasn’t been that long, it can’t be. Has it?” Had it really been that long? He tried to do the math in his head and add up the time, but the memories of him taking her virginity distracted him. I’m sorry I made you wait.” He kissed the spot between her breasts and nuzzled his face into her skin there. The silver haired male held her gaze as he lifted his head and kissed her left breast, before taking her nipple into his mouth. Serenity cried out and jumped a bit, her breathing picking up. Exactly what he wanted; he was going to drive her crazy until she was ready for it. 

“So pretty Serenity,” Kiro whispered as he left a light kiss on her left nipple before shifting to her other breast. Her creamy pale skin was flushed somewhat, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like covered in bite marks, another time perhaps. Her breathless gasps turned into louder, full out moans and it only urged him to do more. His cock throbbed badly, but he ignored it and focused on her….it was all for her, he wanted to make it good because he didn’t know when they would be able to do this again. 

Lifting his head, he went back to her chest and alternated kissing her swollen breasts before moving up and pressing his mouth against her chin. He kept kissing upward, until his mouth found her own lips and he firmly his mouth against hers. His hands wound in her hair holding her there as he felt her hands wander down his back and down to his ass, her fingers digging into the flesh there. Gasping, he broke away from her and moaned, her nails making him jump forward and press his lower half against her own. His cock grazed her swollen center and he took her lips with his own again, his moans coming out muffled. He reached down between them and slid two of his fingers through her drenched folds and felt his toes curl. “You’re so wet, all for me, right?” He asked her as he slightly pulled back from her mouth before kissing her again, his tongue immediately finding her own. She hummed against him and he palmed her and pressed his hand against her cunt. She felt so warm and hot and he was losing his patience. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away panting and he gave her a lazy smile as one of his fingers slid into her. He was met with light resistance and she was tight, so very tight. “I guess it has been awhile, huh?” Kiro teased her as he pecked her nose. 

The brunette tensed a bit and her eyes fluttered open and closed, with his other hand he caressed the side of her face. Looking into her eyes, his thumb found her clit and he started to lightly rub small circles around it. She moaned out at his name and grabbed at his arm between her legs, her nails softly digging into him. “Mm, open your mouth Serenity.” He smiled as she did what she was told, and he had to bite his lower lip to muffle the satisfied groan that escaped him. Leaning back down to her, he kissed her roughly pushing his tongue deeply into the brunette’s mouth. They moaned into each other’s mouths and he felt her cunt spasm against his finger, and he started to slide in and out while his thumb kept working her clit. She started to move against his hand pressing upwards, he realized she needed and wanted more. It was almost time. 

Continuing to kiss her, the silver haired male added another a finger into her and moved his digits in and out of her steadily. His thumb pressed more into her clit and she started to shudder against him. All of a sudden Serenity broke the kiss gasping, her nails digging into his arm. He kissed her cheek and bit his lip feeling her core tighten around his fingers. She was so wet now, his fingers thrusting into her with no resistance at all and she continued to clench around him. The brunette called out his name repeatedly as her entire body started to shake and he tried to move his fingers in and out of her faster. “Go ahead, come. Come for me,” he murmured to her as he kissed her cheek again watching her expression closely. Serenity cried out his name gasping as her hips thrust upward and he could feel her lose herself at all. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around his fingers and a few moments later, she sank into the mattress panting. 

Smiling to himself, he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, his tongue peeking out and licking at his fingertips. He shuddered at the taste of her and he stole a glance at the beautiful woman beneath him. Serenity was staring up at her, her dark eyes wide as she looked up at him trying to catch her breath. Kiro wanted to memorize every moan, every look upon her face, the way she said his name…he wanted to remember it all. Especially the way she was looking at him. He couldn’t wait anymore; he pressed a kiss to her brow and reached over towards the nightstand to the bed. Opening the drawer in, his hand rummaged around until he felt what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he sat back on his haunches opening the condom box. Thank God Savin supplied the apartment with so many things he needed, hopefully one day when all of this was over, he could thank his agent for all his hard work. 

Pulling one of the wrappers from the box, he threw the box aside and glanced at the producer underneath him. Serenity’s gaze was clouded with desire and she wasn’t looking up at him but staring at his quivering cock instead. Groaning, he felt himself drip with pre-cum and he ripped open the wrapper, taking the condom out. He pinched the plastic with his fingers and slid the protection on himself with a wince, it wasn’t the most comfortable to put on, but he wanted to protect Serenity. No matter how badly he wanted to start a family with her. Grabbing her thighs once more, he gently wrapped them around his torso and pulled her flush against him. His cock brushing against her drenched entrance and he looked up at her, a question lingering in his heated gaze. 

“Are you sure?” Kiro asked her as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against her own. He moved his hips forward, rubbing his cock slowly up and down her seam. The silver haired male watched as her mouth parted and she reached between them, grabbing his erection and pulling him forward. The tip of him went inside her and he groaned, closing his eyes as he felt pussy clench slightly. “Relax, I’ll make you feel good,” He kissed her lightly before pulling back holding her gaze as he pushed himself forward into her. Serenity looked up at him moaning as her eyes widening a bit as she felt him fill her up inch by inch. Holding her left hip, his other hand moved between him and gently started to rub her clit as he continued to press forward until his cock was fully seated inside her. 

She started to cry out and he kissed her muffling her moans, Kiro felt her clenching around and he kept rubbing her clit as she fell apart around him. It was torture not moving but he held still, his time would come. Serenity started to relax against him, and he moved his hand away from between them, gripping her other hip. “Ready?” Kiro asked as gave her thighs a small squeeze, she looked up at him panting and he couldn’t help but smile at the sated, sleepy expression on her face when she nodded. Time to wake her back up. He pulled his hips backward, sliding his cock out of her, leaving only the tip in. Holding her gazed, Kiro started to piston his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock in and out of her cunt at a steady pace. The silver haired male moaned out her name, the feel of her wet, tight and wrapped around him made him want to lose himself right then and there. 

Serenity was tighter than he thought, so he took his time filling her up completely to pulling back leaving only the tip of his cock inside her before pushing himself back in completely again. “You feel so good Serenity, so, so good.” With a loud groan, he pushed his cock all the way from root to tip and stilled. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, both of their moans coming out muffled. Kiro continued to stay put, her pussy clenching around him as his cock throbbed inside her. “Kiro, please. Please move already,” She murmured into his mouth in between kisses, her tone sounding ragged with need. 

“Patience Miss Chips, you must have patience.” Kiro cradled her face with his hands and bit her bottom lip, pulling light before letting go. “Let me enjoy this, will you?” He nuzzled her nose with his own and paused for a moment, pulling himself halfway out of her. “I love you Serenity, I love you. I have always loved you,” He whispered into her mouth as slid his cock back inside her, before pulling back and pushing back into her again. He kissed her once more, swallowing both of the noisy sounds that left their mouths. He felt so good feeling her clench and unclench around him, he was going to go mad from desire. He felt his release rising and he pulled away from her mouth leaning backward. Kiro grabbed the sides of her legs and lifted them to his sides as he started to pump himself faster and into her cunt, the sound of their flesh slapping against one another filling the room. 

“I’m going to come, going to fill you up Serenity,” He groaned out and looked down between them, watching his cock slam in and out of her flushed pussy. Serenity’s hands started to claw at the sheets below her and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. Crying out her name, he thrust himself all the way inside her and started to shake as he felt himself coming inside her. The silver haired male felt his cum start to fill the condom as her walls spasmed around him. The brunette beneath him went limp, her small pants filling the room and he smiled leaning down to kiss her. He still shook a bit, his orgasm lingering a bit longer than usual. He wasn’t surprised, she always made him feel good no matter what she did. Kiro wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she let out a yawn, nuzzling into him. “I love you Kiro, I love you…” She drifted off as her eyes fluttered closed, apparently the excitement of their reunion and their romp had exhausted her. 

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead and squeezed her into him. Careful not to disturb her, the silver haired male shifted and pulled out of her with a wince, his cock covered in her cum. He scooted away from her and sat up, taking the condom off himself and quickly rid of it, making sure to the end in a knot and tossing it into the trash can. Kiro stood up and stretched, looking outside the window for a moment. It was still dark out thankfully, which meant they had more time together. Turning around, he crawled back into bed and gathered her in his arms. Laying on his side, he pulled Serenity close into him and kissed her cheek. She yawned and mumbled something he couldn’t hear, turning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling, he held her close and ran his hands up and down her back slowly. He would let her rest for a bit more before he would take her again, he decided placing a kiss atop her head and smiled as she shifted against him slightly. Things would be different come morning, but at least for now Kiro had her for tonight.


End file.
